Fruits basket pairs
by TheSacredBunny
Summary: Mini stories about the FB pairs, before and after the curse ended.
1. Yuki & Machi

Machi went back into her house after a long day. When she went in, she found a note. It was from Yuki. It said, 'Machi, I have something to tell you. Meet me at the supply room tomorrow morning. Machi didn't believe it. She wasn't sure if she should. She didn't even know if she liked him like that. But, did he? These thoughts kept her awake the whole night.

The next morning, she put on what she thought was her sexiest outfit and went over to the room. No. Just kidding. She did dress nicely though.

"Yuki? Are you there?" Yuki turned around. "Huh? Machi, what are you doing here?" Machi was really surprised. "But, Yuki…you gave me that note…and uh…asked me to…"

They both looked outside to find Kakeru and Ayame laughing. "Oh. Sorry…um…" Machi turned bright red. She turned to leave.

"No! Machi! Wait!" Yuki went over to Machi. "Um…maybe they did it on accident…but…they weren't wrong. There _is _something I have to tell you Machi."

* * *

**Review please!**

**Especially if you have any suggestions, or if you want certain people together, etc.**

**Thanks!**

**Christine, yes I know I based this off of you...hehehe...but stop randomly reviewing! :D**


	2. Kyo & Tohru

Tohru/Kyo

"Tohru?" "Oh, Kyo. Good morning. I had to wake you up early, since we're going back to visit Yuki and Machi today."

Kyo groaned. He really didn't feel like going back, but he couldn't say no to Tohru. But…he could play sick pretty well…a thought formed in Kyo's mind and the more he thought about it, the more he liked it. "Aaagh! Tohru! Ouch! My stomach! It hurts!" "Aaaa! Kyo! Are you ok?" Tohru frantically searched. She didn't know what she was searching for exactly, so she didn't find it.

"Oh no! We're going to have to cancel the trip today." Kyo noticed that Tohru's face fell as she said this. He shook his head. Nothing was worth making her upset.

"No,Tohru. It's OK. We'll still go. The pain isn't that bad." Tohru smiled, but asked "Are you sure Kyo? If you're not feeling well, we don't have to go..."

Kyo smiled. "No, Tohru. It's just fine."


	3. Hiro & Kisa

Hiro & Kisa

"So, Hiro-chan, what do you want to do today?"

"Um…I don't know Kisa...what about we watch that new anime that you were talking about?"

"Mogeta! That would be great, Hiro-chan!" Hiro blushed. It was the first part of his plan.

The curse had just lifted and now he and Kisa were spending a lot more time together.

"Ooo…are you guys going on a date?" Hiro's mother asked from the kitchen.

Hiro blushed even more now. Kisa did too.

"Mom! It's not like that!" "It's all right Hiro-chan." Hiro smiled at Kisa but was bursting inside. Why did his mom always have to say the stupidest things? Especially before what he had planned!

Soon, they both left to the theatre. Hiro was really tense. Would she say yes? What if she said no? Oh god.

Finally, when it was break time, Hiro said: "Kisa, I know we've went out together a lot, and we spend a lot of time together and everything already, but, I want to know if you would officially be my girlfriend." There. He had said it.

Now Hiro held his breath and waited.

"Aaaaa! Hiro-chan! Of course!" Kisa ran to Hiro and gave him a big hug.

"And...Kisa...i have something to give you..."

Hiro reached into his pocket and pulled out a snow globe. Inside it was a crystal tiger and lamb dancing together.

* * *

**I LOVE Hiro/Kisa, especially because we don't see much of them together and their relationship in the manga...**

**Review please!**


	4. Shigure & Akito

"You know what? This is the day I'm going to eat only one thing. One and only one thing. Do you know what that is, Akito?"

"Hmph. Go back to sleep. Stop bothering me."

"I'll tell you since you begged, and begged to know. IT'S BACON! And today, my dear Akito, you will prepare all the types of bacon there is. I'll give you 100 dollars, so go make me bacon!"

Shigure and Akito had flown to the US for their honeymoon. Shigure was relaxed and pretty happy, especially since he pushed off all the work to Akito. Akito, on the other hand was ready to kill Shigure. But she too was happy, as she didn't hold the core of the curse anymore.

"Shigure, shut up. YOU can buy all the stuff. Why should I? Hmph."

"If you insist, my dear."

"STOP CALLING ME DEAR!"

And with that, Shigure left to Wal-mart to go on his bacon shopping spree.

* * *

**There are certainly gonna be a lot of mini sequels for this story...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Tohru, Kyo and Kagura

"Kyo? Kyo-kun? Where are you?" Tohru and Kyo had gone shopping and now Tohru couldn't find him. They stopped for coffee and she said she'd meet him outside in a couple of minutes. And now she couldn't find him. As Tohru looked around, she suddenly heard a very familiar voice call out.

"Tohru! Aaagh! Hi!" Kagura ran over to Tohru and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. Tohru smiled. Kagura was full of energy just like always.

"Hi Kagura-san!"

"Hey Tohru, where's Kyo? I don't seem him anywhere near."

"Well, yeah, I was looking for him. I can't find him."

"Oh! It's ok! Never fear, Kagura is here. I'll help you look. Alright, I'll go that way," said Kagura before she ran off.

Hmm...Where could he be? Kagura looked at the Coffee shop that Tohru and Kyo had been in. He wasn't there. But just as she turned away she caught a glimpse of that familar orange hair. Kyo!

Kagura ran to go open the door, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what was going on.

Kyo was kissing another girl.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Shigure, Akito and IBC

"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!" Akito was freaking out. Shigure had just fainted. After eating 10 pounds of bacon. Raw bacon. Oh god.

"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! CALL THE AMBULANCE! YOU'RE BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY!" Akito randomely yelled, not realizing the phone was 2 feet away from her.

Finally, though, she came to her senses and soon the ambulance came to take Shigure.

"This is officially the worst honeymoon ever," she muttered.

After about an hour of waiting, the doctor came out with a dark face.

Akito immediately stood up and demanded to know what happened.

"Well, um...Mrs. Akito...it's well...quite a...um...,"

"STOP FREAKIN BEATING AROUND THE BUSH!" Akito was trying to use all the proverbs she could since she came to America.

"Well, alright. Shigure Sohma has a condition called...**_IBC_**..."

*GASP*

*gasp*

*gasp*

*gasp*

The whole room pretty much gasped.

Akito fainted.

IBC...

* * *

**To be continued...review plz! and guess what IBC stands for!**


	7. Yuki, Machi, and AYAME!

"No. Just no. Mmhm. Never." Yuki shook his head as he started down at the designer card in his hand.

"But Yuki...it might be fun..heehee..."

"Machi, you don't know my brother! He's going to...do...something...something stupid!"

Ayame had invited Yuki and Machi to his shop. He didn't fail to mention that there would 'special' clothes for his 'lovely' brother, and dear brother's beloved one to try out...

Yuki got scared.

After much discussion, Yuki finally gave up and said OK to Machi. Oh god.

Soon, they left to his brother's shop.

But what they saw was totally different from what either of them expected.


	8. Kyo and Kagura's fight

Kagura couldn't believe her eyes.

How could that bastard cheat on Tohru? On _Tohru_!

Hmph. Kagura stormed into the shop and decided to give Kyo a piece of her mind.

"KYO YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER? DO YOU HAVE A HEART? HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON TOHRU OF ALL PEOPLE? YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU? THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST DAY ALIVE!"

And with that she pounced on him and started punching him.

Soon enough, a crowd gathered and Kagura had to be pried away from Kyo.

"What the hell..."

Kyo shook his head. What the heck?

"Wait, Kagura...what the hell is wrong with you? God. I wasn't cheating on Tohru. What the hell are you talking about?"

"YEAH YOU DID! I SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT GIRL!"

O.o.

O.o.

O.o.

"Um...person called Kagura...Kyo's ring accidently got caught in my necklace...he was trying to untangle it...um...yeah..."

O.o.

"Oh. Heh. Heh. Yeah...well OK!"

And Kagura bounded away to go find Tohru leaving everyone else dumbfounded.


	9. IBC's cure

_Previously: Shigure has been diagnosed with...IBC..._

Soon enough, Akito regained consciousness. "Ooooo," she groggily groaned...

Then she remembered. IBC. Oh god. Wait- what the heck was IBC?

"DOCTOR! YOU NEVER TOLD ME WHAT IBC WAS!"

"O.o. Please speak quieter, Mrs. Sohma. There are people dying here. And IBC is...

INSANE BACON CONSUMPTION.

And there is only one way to cure this...

And that is...

To eat...

A lot of...

* * *

**And the story continues... :D**

**And Christine, stop randomly reviewing! :D**


	10. Dresses, and more dresses

Dresses.

Lots of dresses.

And not just dresses.

_Cross-dressing _dresses.

Lot's of cross-dressing dresses.

And fashion show posters.

This time Ayame had taken it waaaaaaaay too far.

This was nothing like what Machi had expected.

She had wanted to meet Yuki's brother formally...but...

She though back to the time when Yuki told her he had something to say.

_"No Machi. I do have something to say to you."_

_He walked over to her, and looked her in the eye and said:_

_" I need you to carry these supplies for me, Machi."_

No. Just kidding.

_"Machi, I really like you. And...will you go out with me?"_

*back to the present*

Machi's heart had stopped when he had asked that.

And obviously, she said yes.

And she wanted to meet his family...but...

Ayame...she was beginning to regret it...

Machi looked at Yuki and saw the horror on his face.

"My dear DARLING brother! I have prepared all this for you! And beautiful Machi! Enjoy!"

O.o.

O.o.

O.o.


	11. Shiitake

"Shiitake."

"Shigure has to eat a lot of Shiitake, so that he can get rid of IBC." (If you haven't read the part about IBC, it stands for, Insane Bacon Consumption)

Later that evening...

"AAAAAAAAAA! I HAVE TO COOK SHIITAKE? WHAT? I'VE BARELY EATEN SHIITAKE! SHIGURE, I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH ALL THIS! THIS IS THE SUCKIEST HONEYMOON EVER!"

And that was Akito's outburst of the day.

Shigure of course, just smirked. As usual.

And Shigure ate Shiitake, but right before he was done with his medication...he decided to try one piece of bacon...

Which of course led to very...weird...conditions...


	12. Kisa in the hospital

**Sorry, guys, I haven't updated this in a long time. Was really busy with school, but I'm back now! **

* * *

"Sigh."

Kisa sat in her hospital room, bored to death. Just a few days ago, she had tripped over the stairs and broken her finger. She aimlessly flipped through the TV channels. None of them were worth watching. Besides, they all reminded her of him.

"Sigh."

While she was sitting here, he was probably having fun with all of her friends. It seemed like the fact that he told her he liked her was just a dream too. Besides, he hadn't even come in once. Kisa felt the tears coming but she kept them at bay. These thoughts ran through her mind repeatedly, as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A nurse appeared holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Ms. Sohma, someone sent this to you!"

Kisa watched, surprised. She reached for the roses as the nurse left the room.

Her fingers fumbled around, looking for a note. Underneath the rose in the middle, she found vanilla paper filled with familiar handwriting.

Dear Kisa, I hope you get well soon. School is pretty boring without you there. Come back and make us all happy. Love, Hiro.

Kisa had never felt happier.

* * *

**Read and review! And if you have anymore ideas for these little drabbles, please send a message to me! :D**


End file.
